


I'll never let go, not now, not ever.

by orphan_account



Series: Hinaegi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, hinaegi week ayyeee, idk honestly its just makoto admiring his boyfriend, im a day late but i promise ill make todays prompt too, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto ponders his soulmate, Hajime. Thinking about both the little and the small things, how could he not?[Hinaegi Week 2020]
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto
Series: Hinaegi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885087
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	I'll never let go, not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> its 5 am yall good NIGHT

Soulmates is a very nice word,

Makoto felt like it definitely described what he and Hajime were.

Soulmates.

The red string that pulls them together, well- never stops pulling.

It’s the reason they can’t get enough of each other- warmth, love, haha, cooking even. Never enough, but enough at the same time? He doesn’t know, it’s hard to describe such a feeling for Makoto. But he knows he’ll find out a word for it eventually, maybe he’ll ask Kirigiri.

He flinched at the pair of arms circling around him and trapping them in a light hug, and of course. It only took a few seconds for Makoto to realize it was Hajime.

Makoto couldn’t help the giggle from escaping him, his back pressed against Hajime’s bare chest, said boy pressed his nose into Makoto’s neck. 

He didn’t mind, of course. What is a soulmate for?

The shorter of the pair always seemed to think back to when they met, in the simulation. The way his heart skipped a beat just by looking at Hajime.

Looking at his soulmate.

Makoto felt his eyelashes flutter, he was slowly falling asleep, but he’d like to admire his boyfriend a little more.

And so he does, quietly reaching behind him for Hajime’s hand. Running his fingers along his arm as he finally managed to grab it, a comforting feeling.

He rubbed his thumb along the palm. Feeling the cold silver of the promise ring on the other’s finger.

Very simple ring, like I said. Promise ring haha. But he still loved it for some reason, why couldn’t it be? It was on Hajime Hinata’s finger, and also on his.

Hajime’s hand moved slowly, going under his shirt and pressing his hand on Makoto’s stomach, he seemed to savor the warmth.

He wondered how Hajime was so warm all the time, it made him want to snuggle up to him all the time. He couldn’t think a blizzard would withstand him.

Well, that’s a bit of an exaggeration, but you would get his point, right? Way too lazy to explain something probably scientifically impossible.

But, maybe it’s true. Y’know, ‘cause his boyfriend is also the Ultimate Hope. I guess Ultimate Cuddler and Ultimate… warmth? Is that even a talent? Oh, is Ultimate Hypothermia a talent too?

Makoto snorted lightly to himself, he always ended up thinking something really stupid and or silly, but it’s true. Hajime had a lot of talents, he couldn’t help but envy the boy. But he felt wrong for that, especially because Hajime had been through so much to get such a talent. It cost a lot, but hey, he’s happy Hajime is alive and… still working.

Back to that topic, Hajime tends to overwork himself. Which Makoto didn’t like, he knew the reason. It’s because he wants to make up for what damage he’d caused. Makoto always wanted to reassure him, tell him he was vulnerable at the time, he wanted to be special. Not that he hasn’t been.

Hajime has always been special to Makoto, talent, or not. He didn’t know why talent made you a valid person, even if he thought so himself before. He’s learned to realize a lot too. 

Makoto admired Hajime, he wasn’t as dumb as he was in the killing games. He managed to get through it, with small bits of help. Unlike him, he’d always needed help. Hell, even he thinks thinking a washing machine is a culprit is way too stupid for himself.

He tends to get sidetracked, he wondered if it’s just him. But it isn’t like Hajime doesn’t have his stupid moments either. 

Makoto remembered the octagon situation and the time that Hajime forgot what Despair Disease did. They tend to joke about both of their stupidity a lot, it’s all fun in games, they don’t intend to hurt each other, although it left both sides a bit embarrassed about everything.

The more the boy thought, the more he was drowsy, falling asleep at Hajime’s touch. Only a minimum time to think of him now, he’ll think about it as a game over. If he didn’t think about the other enough, it seemed he’d fail. Because he always wants to think about the other. If that isn’t weird, haha.

But Makoto couldn’t fight it, he was slowly drifting off, and as was Hajime. In the end, he could only think about his boyfriend.

His soulmate.


End file.
